The invention relates to a radial injector for aspiration of gases, and more particularly to a radial injector for aerating of fluids.
Several aerating devices are known from the prior art in which disks having vanes or the like generate turbulence within a fluid to be aerated. The disk having one side contacted by the gas and another side contacted by the fluid, is provided with holes through which the gas is sucked from the one to the other side and introduced into the fluid. Such a device is disclosed in German Published Application DE-AS No. 15, 57, 138. However, the suction effect on the gases is relatively small and is limited by the cross section of the holes so that the quantity of gas which can be aspirated may not be sufficient, especially when the device must be immersed deeply into the fluid.
Furthermore, coaxial injectors are known--so-called water jet pumps--which, however, also have a relatively small efficiency.